


I will find you

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: What if Maul kidnaps Obi-wan and calls Qui-gon? Is the bond between the Master and Padawan so strong that Qui-gon will do anything for Obi-wan's rescue?





	1. The Call

It had been three days since his and Obi-wan's battle with this new Sith Lord. It's been three days since the Sith took his padawan. It's been three days and Qui-gon was closing in on the trail of this Sith Lord. As he looked at the path he already recovered he heard his commlink beeping signaling he had an incoming call.

  
"This is Master Jinn." Qui-gon started not knowing if it was one of the Jedi councilors and he stopped when he heard a soft crying coming through the comm.

"Master Qui-gon," The crying voice spoke and the Jedi master recognized the voice.

"Obi-wan! Are you alright? Where are you?" The Jedi master asked quickly not knowing how long he had to talk to his padawan.

"Your padawan has been untouched. For now." A darker calm voice came through now with the soft crying in the background.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you're looking for a ransom, I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have, are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make people like you fear me. If you let my padawan go, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." Qui-gon listened carefully to the comm as it was silent. He heard something like chains move and a dark chuckle.

"Good luck." The man said and cut off the communication link. Qui-gon stood there in terror thinking of what this new Sith Lord could possible do to Obi-wan.


	2. On the move

Maul disconnected the call as he pulled the chains that connected to the Jedi padawan whom's name was Obi-wan Kenobi. Maul had a plan for what he wanted to do. He had used this padawan to redeem himself. Not to his master, but to himself. His master already declared him a Sith Lord, and most likely thought him to be dead. This was just the advantage Maul needed to kill his master. He only needed to kill the two Jedi who knew about him now.

He would have to keep this padawan alive until he has Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn cornered and dead. Then he would be able to kill the weak Jedi padawan, who had attempted to reach for the Force to find his center, but he failed and he had become scared.

 _The reality must be finally setting in_ , Maul thought to himself as his gaze fell to the Force cancelling collar he currently had on the padawan. Maul knew better than to not carry one around, he just never thought he would be taking a prisoner. The chains he held connected to the tight cuffs around the padawan's wrists. With every breath Maul took as they walked, his senses swam in the fear of the padawan, but could also sense something else. Something told the Sith Lord that the padawan was strategizing. Maul ignored the small alarm that when off in the back of his head telling him to kill the padawan now.

If he had killed the padawan now, he was sure the Jedi Master would still come to retrieve to boy's body for a proper Jedi burial. Although Maul wanted this Jedi Master to feel so close to success in saving his padawan before Maul killed both of them. Maul could feel where the green blade got him. There was barely a 1/2 inch into his abdomen where he was hit before he knocked out the padawan and snatched him, then jumped into the reactor shaft. Both the Jedi Master and padawan had lost their lightsabers and a Jedi's lightsaber is their life. Both their lives and lightsabers were now lost.

Maul kept his eyes forward as they walked on the hot planet Maul remembered training and living on for most of his life. The Jedi would be entering his territory now and he was the only one who had the entire planet burned into his memory. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.


	3. Against Orders

Qui-gon pulled his comm link from a machine and he looked at the screen. It showed coordinates from where Obi-wan's comm came from.

"I found you." Qui-gon started to turn around to quickly make his way to a ship, however his path was blocked by his old master.

"Qui-gon, what are you doing?" Dooku's voice was overly calm yet Qui-gon could sense his worry.

"I am going to save my padawan, Dooku." Qui-gon's voice was hinted at the protection and anger that flowed through him.

"You can not go alone, Qui-gon. This Sith is too dangerous." Dooku stated as Qui-gon began to walk around him. Dooku followed right beside him. "The Council has ordered me to do what I can to keep you here, Qui-gon."

"And you know me Dooku," Qui-gon stated as he kept walking until Dooku places a hand on his old padawan.

"Yes I do, and I am coming with you," Dooku said as his placed hand had stopped Qui-gon. "You were wounded in your last battle with this Sith. You'll stand no chance on your own, so I am coming with you."

A soft smile formed on Qui-gon's lips as he placed a hand on Dooku's shoulder. Qui-gin's smile faded as he spoke, "That Sith will not see us coming."

As the two Jedi Masters walked through the Temple to the hangar, Dooku could sense the calmed anger swirling inside of his past padawan. Dooku couldn't say that he blamed Qui-gon either, he had already lost two of his previous padawans to the Dark side. Both Qui-gon and Dooku were determined to bring Obi-wan back home. 

As they were in the hangar, both of them received questionable looks from other Jedi, but none of them dared to question them as they were only knights and padawans. It was very uncommon for two or more Jedi masters to leave the Temple together unless it was during wartime or they were being threatened by something or someone very dangerous. The news that the Sith had returned had no spread throughout the in the fear that some may start to panic. 

Dooku and Qui-gon did not care for what the council had told them. They knew they were walking straight into a trap and they were willing to fight and take down whatever and whoever has their young padawan held captive.


	4. Into the tiger's den

Maul watched the young Jedi sit quietly in the room they were in. He could see the sweat roll down the Jedi's skin as they were on the lava planet. The longer Maul watched this Jedi the more he noticed that the alarm in his head was silent. Maul could sense the strong connection he had with the Force. It was certainly something he could use to destroy his master.

Obi-wan felt highly uncomfortable as he felt the demon's eyes on him. The planet was so hot, the underlayer of his robes were soaked with his sweat. When Maul had taken his eyes off of him, he looked at the handcuffs he wore. Only a lightsaber or a blaster bolt could free him. Same with the collar. Obi-wan shivered as he felt the Sith's eyes back on him.

"It's useless to think that I cannot hear you. Your mind is shielding by nothing with that collar on. Your rescue is going to be fruitless as well. I nearly gutted your master during our last encounter. If it were not for you, he would be as cold as Hoth and dead, still laying in that reactor room on Naboo." Maul spoke as he looked away from Obi-wan and walked to a window in the room. 

"My master is smarter than you think he is," Obi-wan spoke as calmly as he could. "He'll come for me and free me."

"I hope he tries and when he does, he'll be dead." Maul then looked over his shoulder at Obi-wan. "Of course, I'll keep you alive long enough to watch me slaughter him."

Obi-wan was silent for a long time verbally and mentally. Maul mentally smirked at himself.

"Of course there's a way to save your master from his death." Maul was amused by the cautious look on Obi-wan's face that quickly turned away from the Sith.

"Come now padawan. Even you know your master stands no chance against me."  Maul spoke with the eeriest calmness Obi-wan ever heard and it sent him into a small panic. "Your master would have died by my hands if you were not there and once he comes again to save you, you will not be able to save him."

Maul could sense Obi-wan's thought's swirling. He could hear how Obi-wan was denying his request but he could also hear how Obi-wan was tempted.

"To save your master, you will have to join me and become my apprentice. Join the Dark Side and I shall not kill your master." Maul offered and Obi-wan slowly looked at him in shock.


End file.
